Closer Than Before
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: When you've been friends with someone for 7 years, will the sparks fly when you have the chance to act with them in what is most probably the purest form of love ever written? Will Ash and Misty finally get their happily ever after? Pokeshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSER THAN BEFORE**

Just an idea that stuck into my mind. What if our favorite couple was forced to act in a play? A romantic one?

PLEASE NOTE that this story is just like a filler episode in the anime, with absolutely no relation to the next gym battle :)

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing about the storyline.

AGES:

**Ash-** 17

**Misty- **17 and half

**ROMEO AND JULIET**

UGH! This boy is seriously getting on my nerves. If he wasn't be so dense, maybe we would have an easy time doing this. But alas! My fate knows how to play with me. You wanna know how?

The ONLY (and by that I really mean ONLY) guy I've even remotely got feelings for is dense as a rock. Bingo! You've guessed it right! The one and only, Ash Ketchum. I swear this boy will not be able to differentiate between a _girl friend _and a _girlfriend._ I wish luck to whichever girl/boy (what? Isn't him being gay a possibility?) tries to seduce him, he/she will be needing a lot of it XD

Anyway, you must be wondering why I'm on and on ranting about him. Well, that's because he is my Romeo, (*author coughs*), weeeellll, technically the Romeo of _Romeo and Juliet_ where a poor soul like me is left to take care of this little boy who promised without thinking about the consequences, yet again. -_-

"Ash, it's the ending line for a reason. It's _supposed _to be at the end. You can't shout it out in the middle!" I yell, like I've been for the past two hours. He is now simply being an arse.

"What's the problem here Misty? It rhymes, that's good enough for me" he says, folding his arms. Like, seriously?

"Maybe for _you_, but we've gotta show it to the whole of the town, don't we Ash? I think it's better if you just keep your undesignated opinions on sequences to yourself" That was a good one!

"Sure, whatever Mist" he rolls his eyes and returned back to learning his lines.

And there's that nickname again. And no, I don't _get butterflies in my stomach _on hearing it. It's just special, you know. It's the kind of thing that makes you think people actually care about you. And maybe, just maybe, you can blush a bit too. Well, I'm not sure he's noticed but he's got some muscle over the scrawny frame of his. Hard to ignore such things when you are constantly around, isn't it?

His lips move in reciting the lines to himself while I glance around the suite we are currently in. Yeah yeah, I have to play _Juliet_, but I know the play like the back of my hand now. The suite is nice. Though apparently, the company sponsoring this drama team has more money than brains.

1:49 PM. Almost time for lunch. But he's still reciting his lines. He's getting the hang of this, I think. A smile is plastered across my face when I see his eyebrows furrowing. He does that when he's in full concentration. It's always better not to disturb him now; I'll just go get the lunch for him too.

As I enter the kitchen, I witness that it's a total mess. The dumbasses are throwing food towards each other, a whole food fight going on. The hotel staff is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they ran away to save their lives, that reminds me, it's exactly what I should do. Fuck! A big burly man just picked up a freaking table and smashed it across the wall. There's no way in hell imma stick around here now. Whoever the fuck put these people in here together really needs to check in with their psychiatrist.

A quick run to the supermarket, I buy two big cup noodles. That should be enough for right now. I remember having a tea maker in the suite.

I open the door and find Ash sitting motionless, only his eyes moving back and forth as he read at a fast pace. Oh, he's already reached the last page. Quietly, I put the shopping on the table and sit on the couch across him. As his eyes skim over the last word, he exhales a deep sigh.

"Hey" I say.

"Oh Misty? I didn't hear you coming back…" wait, is that a blush I am noticing?

"Yeah, I went out to get us lunch. Figured you'd be hungry after using up your brain so much" I smirk, as his face broke into a big smile.

Getting up, he quickly came over and wrapped his arms around me. Whoa dude! Where did that come from? Not knowing what else to do, I gingerly wrap my arms around him too and boy, does it feel good!

_His body feels warm against mine; smell of sandalwood strike my nose. His touch is absolutely delicious, pressing our souls together. I lose consciousness of time and we are there for what feel like an eternity. As we break our embrace, he cups my face and brings his lips closer to mine, and finally with the passion of so many years, he kissed me with fervor and vigor, urgent and demanding until I gave in and we both realize our feelings for each other, which lead to a happy ending…_

You just wanted to read that, didn't you? But sadly NONE of it happens.

For starters, he breaks the hug just as fast he had done it.

So fazed by this, I manage to knock myself down over the couch and sprain my ankle (and it's hurting as hell!)

And about this kiss, well I don't think that's ever gonna happen. We've been friends for so long that I don't even know what it would be like to date my best friend of 7 years.

Ash has immediately knelt down and picked me up in his arms, not breaking eye contact for a second. He looks concerned and a bit upset, but he asks me if I'm alright. Of course I say yes, because that's what we are socially programmed to say, right?

And now I am sitting here, feeling useless while he is operating the tea maker. I guess he's now got a homemaker side to him too.

When the noodles are finally done, he gives me one cup and we sit there, silently eating and slurping down the common delicacy. The silence is a bit awkward but mostly comfortable when out of the blue, Ash faces me.

"Hey Misty, what do you think would've happened if Romeo had known that Juliet wasn't really dead, but just unconscious?" he asks in all solemnest.

"Well, I am pretty sure of one thing that might have happened" I speak, and I cannot hide this felling anymore. Fuck being friend, fuck being not able to tell him, fuck everything! Now is the moment of truth.

"And what's that?" he asks, head cocking to the side.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

"I do" he immediately replies without a second thought, which pulls at my heart strings.

Slowly, I move a bit towards him (it was difficult considering my ankle, but pull from his arms helped a lot). We gaze at each other's eyes before my eyes travel to his lips, which look so kissable that I can't hold anymore. Softly (and timidly), I bring upon my lips to his, which are warm and luscious. It is mesmerizing when he returns the show of affection, his hand tangling in my hair while mine move to his neck. It's the most beautiful feeling in the world.

Need for breath breaks our kiss as we gasp. I am too embarrassed to face him so I stare at my fingers.

"This would've happened" I murmured, twiddling my thumbs. Way to get embarrassed. I could've just told him!

Suddenly, I felt two hands cupping my face and lifting it up. I raised my eyes and our hues meet, like the horizon where russet meets turquoise. His eyes are glistening like mine and I can't help falling for him even harder. With a low voice, he whispers. "And this"

And quickly our souls intertwine again, with him caressing my cheek the whole time, making me feel special, and wanted. He tastes like spices but even that is satisfying.

Fuck! A girl could get used to this….

Well, apart from a sprained ankle, loads of embarrassment, the fool we are about to make of ourselves in front of the crowd and a deduction from the list of just-friends, something good _actually _happened.

.

.

.

It brought us _closer than before…_

**-THE END-**

**A/N:** Okay, that came out just fine, didn't it? This idea was stuck in my head for a long time. It doesn't contain confessions, but that's for a reason (I hope you see that). REVIEW if you like this and would like a sequel of the actual show of the drama.

**IMPORTANT: **I am thinking of starting a new fic which is based on a social networking site, inspired by a fic I read called Pokebook, written by an author. In my opinion, these kinds of fics are refreshing and easy to write.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and the idea :)**

THANKS GUYS. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**NOTE**: I want to say a few things, but for people, who want to know just the date of publishing, please scroll to the end. Thank you

Before I start, I apologize to all the readers who were expecting an update. This is NOT an update, it's my note.

**WHY?**

I have read some reviews and people are asking me to update the stories. I also want to, but the circumstances right now don't allow so.

See, the thing is, I am residing in India, and I'm in 12th standard. For the students who are in 12th, there is an exam conducted at the end of school year (ie. in March). The percentage in those exams has a major role for decision of going to a college. The college I want to go to had a cutoff of 98.25% last year. You can imagine the stress and competition I am facing.

I was working my ass off for preparing for these exams and still am, that was the reason I wasn't able to update in so long.

**AM I ABANDONING THESE STORIES?**

HELL NO! I could never abandon my creations. As I have said multiple times, I will complete these stories, no matter the time it takes.

**WILL I UPDATE NOW?**

Unfortunately, no. I'm giving up my electronic devices, like mobile, laptop etc. to focus better.

**WHEN CAN Y'ALL EXPECT THE UPDATES?**

It may seem a long while, but you may expect them from **APRIL 2020. **I know it's really long but exams will be conducted throughout March.

I know you may think that I'm not dedicated enough, but it's a question of my career. If you were in my shoes, will you prioritize your career or your writings?

_My personal note:_

I am really sorry for making you wait that long, but please try to understand, my dear readers, that I'm working for my future. Hope you guys forgive me and try to understand my perspective.

Also, I solemnly promise, as soon as my exams are over, I will update and COMPLETE all my stories, every single one.

I just want you guys to be patient with me. Thank you for understanding.

Signing off

Jeniffer


End file.
